heavyrainfandomcom-20200223-history
Norman Jayden
Agent Norman Jayden is one of four lead playable characters in Heavy Rain. He is a dedicated and thorough member of the FBI, sent to help the police force with the investigation of the Origami Killer. Jayden uses an experimental device called the ARI (Added Reality Interface), which allows him to investigate crime scenes and analyze evidence in an efficient way. He also struggles against his addiction to an illegal drug called Triptocaine. Norman Jayden is voiced by and modeled after Leon Ockenden. Background Little to nothing is known about Jayden's life prior to the events of the game. He is sent by FBI headquarters in Washington, D.C. to help with the Origami Killer case. In addition to being an acclaimed FBI profiler, he also possesses a degree in criminal psychology. Jayden uses Triptocaine to null the effects of the ARI glasses but develops an addiction to it. It is unknown how he got the scar on his right cheek. Insight on Jayden's past life and said subjects were originally intended to be explained in his episode of the Heavy Rain Chronicles, while one episode has been released, the development of the Heavy Rain Chronicles has been put on indefinite hiatus. Personality Jayden is an intelligent and dedicated FBI profiler who uses his wits instead of his instincts in order to solve crimes. He is also somewhat anti-social and appears as if he is not completely used to socializing with others. He comes across as sympathetic, appearing to understand people due to his knowledge of psychology and is noticeably distraught if he is forced to kill someone. In the game, his only concern is saving Shaun Mars. Although Jayden is usually calm and restrained, he can have a bit of a temper and often lashes out at those who provoke him. Jayden is somewhat lonely, unlike the other characters, he doesn't seem to have any family or friends, nor does he have a love life. Jayden also seems to be a pianist, as evident in the chapter: Jayden Blues. However, it is possible that he is simply assisted by his glasses as opposed to having any real talent. Character Information Norman is a young and somewhat shy FBI officer and seems to have tendency to get beaten up. Norman specializes in conducting forensic investigations with an experimental device called ARI (Added Reality Interface). ARI's main hardware component is a pair of sunglasses, which acts as a type of transparent display. When looking at a crime scene through ARI's interface, relevant data and analysis is superimposed on the image of the crime scene above the relevant clues. Norman uses ARI to highlight relevant clues within a specified 'pulse' radius. Norman also wears ARI's other hardware component, a glove, which allows him to interact with the virtual data displayed through the glasses. By simultaneously using these two items, ARI catalogues all the data and cross-references it with relevant databases, analyses it, and geo-locates it where applicable. ARI also has a recording feature that works as a video camera. When being worn, it records what the wearer of the sunglasses sees and stores it in it's databases for future reference. Norman constantly reviews his clues and data that he has collected via ARI. With the local cops resentful of both his methods and his very presence, he struggles to piece together the evidence before it becomes too late for the next victim of the Origami Killer. Norman is addicted to Triptocaine, a blue substance in a vial. Triptocaine is an illegal drug Norman uses, and it is currently unknown (and never entirely explained in the narration or otherwise) whether it is being used to counter-balance side-effects of overusing the ARI, or for some other purpose. Additionally, the true source of the symptoms (nosebleeds, paleness of complexion, internal pain, dizziness, bloodshot eyes, tremors, ect.) Norman experiences are left rather ambiguous. Whether these symptoms are caused by the ARI or triptocaine, speculation is left up to individuals. Throughout the game, the player has the choice of whether to be complicit in Norman's addiction or steer him away from it in various circumstances as he tries to solve the case of the Origami Killer. Biography During the Events of Heavy Rain Norman first appears in the 5th chapter of the game, Crime Scene in which he first meets Carter Blake and investigates the newest victim of the Origami Killer, Jeremy Bowles. He is later better introduced to the cops in Welcome, Norman where he meets Leighton Perry and first meets Ethan Mars (if he didn't take Triptocaine, which he had the option of taking). He will then present his profile of the killer to Blake and Perry in Kick Off Meeting, where his dispute with Blake initiates. Later, he and Blake go to Nathaniel's house where they have even more disputes. Blake begins to resort to police brutality against Nathaniel, which greatly irritates Norman -- until Nathaniel pulls out a gun, where which Norman is given his first major decision -- shoot or spare Nathaniel. Blake and Norman will discuss this murder or not in his next chapter, Covered Market. After the discussion, the suspect, Korda will be confronted. He will run away as soon as he is confronted, and can either be caught or not by Norman depending on the succeeded or failed QTEs. If Korda was caught, he will be interrogated (to the point of no conviction) in Police News. Regardless of whether Korda was caught or not, Grace Mars, in the same chapter, will tell the police that Ethan has once mentioned seeing "drowning bodies in the rain" senselessly. Norman and Blake go to Ethan's shrink in Shrink and Punches. Regardless of Norman's actions and choices, Blake will successfully get the psychologist to reveal that Grace's claims about Ethan are true. Blake, much to Norman's annoyance and disagreement, will get every cop he can to go after Ethan, thinking he is the killer. Norman appears in Madison's chapter Fugitive, alongside Blake, trying to arrest Ethan. Madison Paige appears and helps Ethan escape from Norman and Blake. Ethan can get arrested if Madison is not quick enough. If Ethan is arrested, Norman will break him out in Under Arrest. Before Under Arrest and/or after Fugitive, Norman will review the evidence and find a connection to Mad Jack, and If Ethan evaded arrest, Norman will be seen in his room, withdrawing from triptocane. Norman can resist or take triptocane. He then confronts Mad Jack, but he is in no cooperation or help, so Norman uses ARI to look around Jack's place. He finds a human skull; Jack immediately reveals a gun and trains it directly onto Norman's head. If Norman fails to escape gunpoint, he will be shot by Mad Jack and die. If he succeeds to, he will now hold Jack at gunpoint. He will get a confession out of Mad Jack that he did buy a car from "a guy" and that he later got that guy a new car with false plates, and that this was a cash transaction, no questions asked. He will also reveal that he was supposed to tell a guy named Paco about the car once it was finished. Norman is about to arrest Jack, but his Triptocaine addiction will kick into effects right before he can. Norman must now focus very hard on Jack; if he succeeds in focusing, he will arrest Mad Jack, ending the chapter. If he fails, then he will be knocked out. He awakes in a car being town to a crusher; he must escape before the car enters the crusher in order to survive. If not, he will die. If he did, then he will fight Mad Jack, in which one of them will always die in the fight. Continuing on the lead Mad Jack gave him, he will enter the Blue Lagoon in Fish Tank to interrogate Paco. Whilst he is walking up there, Madison Paige will walk past him if survives in The Doc. the Origami Killer kills Paco; then, once Norman arrives, he will fight the killer in disguise. If he fails to many QTEs, he will die. If he succeeds enough of them, he will live, but the killer will get away. If Ethan is arrested for the first time in On The Loose and Norman is still alive, he will break Ethan out in Under Arrest. If Ethan is arrested the second time, Norman will look at him with a sad look and leaves him in prison. Also if Ethan is arrested and Norman is killed before this, Ethan will remain in prison for the rest of the game. In Solving the Puzzle, Norman will be completely disgruntled by the size of the puzzle, and the player must try to use ARI to get as many clues as possible to find the Origami Killer's identity. He can either: *Fail to solve the puzzle by giving up. *Solve the puzzle. *Accuse Carter Blake of being the killer; this accusation is false, and will result in the player being treated as if he had failed the puzzle. *Spend too much time in ARI and die of the ARI + Triptocaine addiction. Norman can also be called by Madison Paige in Killer's Place and informed of the address. Note that he cannot be called if he is killed before this. If Norman is alive and has found the correct location, he will go to the killer's location (The Old Warehouse). The results of this chapter depend on whether he went alone, and whether Madison and/or Ethan made it. *Goes alone: He will save Shaun, but then he fights Scott Shelby, in which either Norman or Scott can die. *Goes with Ethan: Ethan is confronted by Scott, and before he shoots him, Norman appears and fights him at the conveyer belt, in which one of them can die. Ethan must save Shaun. *Goes with Madison: Norman appears with Madison and asks if she found Shaun. Before they save him, Norman is knocked out by Scott, who tries to kill Madison, but she flees and they fight around the docks. Then Norman must save Shaun. If Madison survives the fight, Norman appears and shoots Scott. If Madison is killed, Norman leaves with Shaun safely. *Goes with Ethan and Madison: Ethan saves Shaun while Norman fights Scott. After the fight, Madison will have to attempt to get into the warehouse to warn Ethan about the police force; if she fails, you play as Ethan and run away from the police force she succeeds, Ethan will be saved. 'Endings' Norman has the second most possible endings with 4 of any character (behind Ethan, who has 7 endings). Here they are from worst to best. *'Uploaded' - Blake and Perry discuss Norman's funeral, which Blake happily refuses to go to. Blake tries on Norman's ARI glasses and is shocked to find Norman himself within the virtual space. Suggesting that Blake will be haunted by Norman even after death. *'Smoking Mirror' - Norman discusses his guilt over not saving Shaun with an off-screen voice. The voice warns Norman that abusing Triptocaine to forget about the case and tells him that the drug may have affected him more than he realizes. The voice is revealed to be Norman himself, and the scene changes to Norman lying on the floor with several empty Triptocaine vials around him. The scene fades as Norman breathes his last breath, dying of an overdose. *'Resignation' - Norman, disappointed over his inability to find the killer despite Shaun's survival, resigns from the FBI. Though he is offered to keep his ARI glasses as they're being decommissioned, he refuses, stating that the device is "a little too compelling". It is not known what happened to Norman after resigning from the FBI. *'Case Closed' - Norman will be hailed as a hero for his saving of Shaun Mars. Depending on the player's use of Triptocaine throughout the game, Norman can be seen flushing a vial of Tripto down the toilet and/or having hallucinations of tiny digital tanks preparing to shoot him, showing that the ARI may have caused permanent damage to his brain. Quotes *''"Agent Norman Jayden, FBI"'' *''"Blake, I've had just about enough of your shit! You've been chasing this guy for what, two years, and what have you caught, huh? Nothing! Abso-fuckin-lutely nothing!"'' *''"Oh shit, Jack. Ain't nothing to it, just a little bit of self defense. Page 1 of the police manual: kill or be killed!'' *''"I prefer to have all the information before I make a decision. I try to make rational choices when possible."'' *''"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were a tough guy. A street cop who's been through the mill. I didn't think you'd scare so easily."'' *''"Mars is not the Origami Killer, I'd stake my life on it."'' *''"I haven't the faintest fuckin' idea."'' *''"God damn rain, I'm soaking wet."'' *''"Just say you're gonna save your son."'' *''"Blake, if you've got a better plan, I'm willing to listen! Don't be shy, I'm all ears!'' *''"Do you like fireworks, Jack? 'Cause I'll bet them gas tanks are gonna blow up REAL nice."'' *''"We'll just say it was an accident, or rather, I'll say it was an accident 'cause you won't really be able to talk, will ya, Jack?"'' *''"I seem to spend most of my time getting the shit kicked outta me."'' *''"I'll end up a basket-case if things keep going like this. That bastard nearly broke my neck!"'' *''"We've only got a few more hours left to save Shaun Mars. There has to be a God damn clue somewhere! It's probably staring me in the face. This kid's gonna die and I'm goin' round in circles!'' *''"Blake, you are an unbalanced, psychopathic asshole!"'' *''"I want to save Shaun Mars just as much as you do, but that doesn't give you all rights! So you're going to stop this shit right now!"'' *''"Watch my lips, asshole, 'cause I got no time to translate! Did Paco know the guy? Yes or no?"'' *''"Next I'm gonna blow a hole in your face. Now spill! All of it!"'' *''"Lt. Blake is gonna leave our planet right now and return to the Realm of Shadows. Creature of Darkness, I do beseech you to return to the Realm of Shadows and leave our Nathaniel in peace."'' *''"Lt. Blake? I'm Agent Norman Jayden from the FBI. I stopped by your office this morning, they told me you'd be here."'' Trivia *The visual effects of the ARI, as well as Jayden's appearance while using it, may have been inspired by the style of the world and agents of The Matrix. *In Covered Market, Leon Ockenden actually kicked a motion camera. This was not a special effect, he really did kick it. *Unlike the other characters, Norman doesn’t like to look in the mirror. This is typical within drug abuse — not wanting to see one’s self or the effects in which you’re aware they’re causing. *As the game progresses, it seems that the events of the investigation take their toll on Jayden: If he shot Nathaniel, he seems to go into depression for a while, becoming angry and withdrawn. He also starts to use more violent methods in his investigation: When a bouncer is uncooperative in Fish Tank, he threatens the man physically and intimidates him. This is in contrast to the start of the game, where he seems somewhat uncomfortable around people. *According to the development team, one of the hardest animations was to make Jayden's piano playing - specifically his finger movements - look realistic. *Norman's appearance in the final version is far more "destroyed" (due to Triptocaine use) than was planned at the beginning of development. *Norman has the second highest number of deaths of the four main characters, (only beaten by Madison) although he has the fewest number of chapters where dying is possible, Mad Jack, Fish Tank, Solving the Puzzle and The Old Warehouse. He also dies in Epilogue - Smoking Mirror. *Norman's badge number is 47023. *Norman and Ethan Mars can cross paths four times during the game. First in Welcome, Norman, where Norman can ask Ethan some questions about Shaun (only if Norman resists taking the triptocane). The second time in Fugitive, where Ethan can be caught by Norman and Blake. The third time in Under Arrest, where Norman asks Ethan questions and assists him to escape; and finally in The Old Warehouse, where he stops Scott Shelby from shooting Ethan. **Norman and Ethan are the first main characters that can cross paths. **Norman can also cross paths with Madison Paige and Scott Shelby (Madison once, and Scott twice). *Norman has the second greatest number of fight scenes of the four main characters, (the first being Scott). He fights Korda, Mad Jack (twice), Blake (briefly, optional) and Scott Shelby (twice). *Norman is similar to Carla Valenti, from Indigo Prophecy/Fahrenheit, another game made by David Cage. They both are investigators/cops, they both seem to be addicted to their job (Norman with the Origami Killer, Carla with Lucas). Neither has much of a love life (in Norman's case, none at all). *Norman may also be based on Max Payne (More in detail on the second installment). Both wear a jacket on top of a smart outfit with a tie. Both carry a Beretta 92 as their main side arm. Both share similar hairstyles and rugged looks. They are both crime fighters in their respective setting. And both Norman and Payne are addicted to a substance (Triptocaine and painkillers, respectively). However unlike Max Payne, Norman prefers solving crimes by the book. *Norman is approximately 5' 9". *He is the only main character whose grave is not shown if he dies before the end of the game. *Norman bears some similarity to FBI Special Agent Fox Mulder from the television series, The X-Files. *Norman is the only main character who cannot be arrested. *The only chapters Norman appears in without Blake are Jayden Blues, Mad Jack, Fish Tank and The Old Warehouse. However, this only applies if Ethan does not make it to the warehouse. *Norman speaks with what seems to be an attempt at a generic Northeastern US accent, but ends up as a Boston/New York hybrid. The accent has both endeared fans as well as become a butt of jokes by many, going so far as to have scenes in the game edited together to highlight it. For example, he pronounces "anything" as "ehnethin'' and "Norman" as "Nahmen".'' *Despite the fact that he is one of four playable characters, he is considered to be the secondary protagonist due to the fact that the story focused the second more on him than the two other characters (Madison Paige and Scott Shelby). *Norman is the only main character to have his name on chapters, Welcome, Norman and Jayden Blues. *He appears in 15 chapters. *He only appears in 4 chapters without Blake. *He is playable in 14 of these chapters as he is non-playable in Fugitive. *He can also be partly playable in The Old Warehouse if he has survived up to that point and if he goes to the warehouse. *4 of the epilogues are based around him. **Norman is the only main character to not appear in any of the three main characters' epilogues. **He is also the only main character not to appear in Ethan's Grave. *Norman is the second youngest character before Madison and after Scott and Ethan. *Norman is the only playable character to have first-person view in the game. This is seen in some chapters of Norman. *Despite the fact that he has a tendency of getting beaten up, there are chapters where he doesn't have those moments. It includes Crime Scene, Welcome, Norman, Kick Off Meeting, Nathaniel, Police News, Shrink and Punches, and Jayden Blues. **The only chapters where he doesn't get withdrawals after using the ARI are Crime Scene and Fish Tank. **He is the only character to not get into a relationship in the game. You cannot choose for him to date or not. He will not. *Despite being in the FBI, Jayden does not use a Glock 22 or a Glock 23 throughout the game. Instead, Jayden owns and uses a Beretta 92FS Inox with wooden grips as his standard carry gun, and keeps a Beretta 90-Two in his car's glove box. Chapter appearances *Crime Scene *Welcome, Norman *Kick Off Meeting *Nathaniel *Covered Market *Police News *Shrink and Punches *Fugitive (non-playable) *Jayden Blues *Under Arrest (Frees Ethan Mars from prison) *Mad Jack (Can be killed by Mad Jack for interfering in his affairs) *Fish Tank (Can be killed by the disguised Origami Killer to avoid him from being searched by police) *On the Loose (If Ethan is arrested) *Solving the Puzzle (Can be killed by Triptocaine overdose if player takes too long to solve puzzle) *The Old Warehouse (Can be killed by the Origami Killer for interfering in his plans) *Epilogue - Uploaded (Off-screen funeral) *Epilogue - Resignation *Epilogue - Case Closed *Epilogue - Smoking Mirror (Killed by Triptocaine addiction) Murders committed *Nathaniel Williams (if he mistakens him for having a gun) *Jackson Neville (if he survives the fight with him and lose consciousness from his triptocaine addiction) *Scott Shelby (if he survives the fight with him) Video thumb|480px|left|Norman Jayden and ARI System (Results of the Excessive Use of Artificial Reality) Gallery Jaydengun2.png|''Resignation'' Leon-Ockenden---Norman-Jayden.jpg|Norman Jayden is modelled and voice acted by Leon Ockenden 1328462-imgp0058.jpg|Norman Jayden, loading screen. heavy-rain_1253790277.jpg|Norman's official CG Jayden.jpg|Norman's Official CG Norman-jayden-model-in-heavy-rain-game-picture.jpg|Norman's Official CG EP90001002010l.png|PlayStationNetwork Avatar NormanJaydenFBI.jpg|Norman Jayden, FBI in the Crime Scene Jayden pulls a gun .jpg|''Mad Jack'' NormanJayden6.JPG|''Kick Off Meeting'' NormanJayden8.JPG|''Smoking Mirror'' NormanJayden2.JPG|''Covered Market'' NormanJayden13.jpg|''Resignation'' NormanJayden3.JPG|''Jayden Blues'' NormanJayden7.JPG|''Jayden Blues'' NormanJayden10.JPG|''Case Closed'' NormanJayden4.JPG|''Uploaded'' NormanJayden15.JPG|''Covered Market'' ARIWN.jpg|''Welcome, Norman!'' NormanJayden19.JPG|''Under Arrest'' NormanJayden25.jpg|''Solving the Puzzle'' NormanJayden.jpg|''Solving the Puzzle'' NormanJayden23.JPG|''Under Arrest'' NormanJayden30.JPG|''Police News'' NormanJayden28.JPG|''Crime Scene'' NormanJayden9.JPG|''Case Closed'' NormanJayden12.JPG|''Resignation'' NormanJayden5.JPG|''Kick Off Meeting'' NormanJayden11.JPG|Smoking Mirror NormanJayden27.JPG|''Crime Scene'' NormanJayden34.jpg|''Mad Jack'' NormanJayden33.jpg|Crime Scene NormanJayden32.jpg|''Welcome, Norman'' NormanJayden37.JPG|''Solving the Puzzle'' NormanJayden39.JPG|''Mad Jack'' NormanJayden31.JPG|Kick Off Meeting NormanJayden16.jpg|''Covered Market'' NormanJayden40.JPG|''Crime Scene'' NormanJayden41.JPG|''Crime Scene'' 0015.jpg|Norman's thoughts in Mad Jack. jayden map.jpg|Jayden map jaydencar.jpg|Jayden in car jaydencrime.jpg|Jayden at crime scene jaydenjack.jpg|Mad Jack jaydenjack2.jpg|Mad Jack jaydenjack3.jpg|Mad Jack jaydenjack4.jpg|Mad Jack jaydenjack5.jpg|Mad Jack jaydenjack6.png|Mad Jack jaydentrapped.jpg|Mad Jack JaydenTripto.jpg|Mad Jack jaydenwarehouse.jpg|Jayden at warehouse __Norman_Jayden__FBI___by_xRevolverFCx.jpg 0.jpg 04bf9a6a58d9ca8ad497a13e42ca4374f81e8951_large.jpg 99.jpg HeavyRain_07.jpg heavy-rain_norman-jayden.jpg heavy-rain-norman-jayden-screenshot.jpg Heavy-Rain-Screenshot-4.jpg jayden7.jpg tumblr_li9b4492F01qf1813.jpg tumblr_li9b5527801qf1813.jpg tumblr_li9bkqnKFW1qf1813.jpg tumblr_li9boueTau1qf1813.jpg 25681_332079423303_6546608_n.jpg 25681_332095223303_1895342_n.jpg 25681_332095228303_4286580_n.jpg 25681_332107058303_4349037_n.jpg 25681_332115313303_6218052_n.jpg 25681_332095248303_3715206_n.jpg 564358_10150712476503304_123724845_n.jpg heavy-rain-20090521025312100-2863489_640w.jpg heavy-rain-20090522034325602-2864158_640w.jpg heavy-rain-20090522034342804-2864164_640w.jpg heavy-rain-20090603084443297-2881406_640w.jpg heavy-rain-20090603084448406-2881408_640w.jpg heavy-rain-20100119023256478-3107192_640w.jpg heavy-rain-20100209053630289-3128008_640w.jpg heavy-rain-20100820070258653-3290101_640w.jpg Jayden, Norman Jayden, Norman Jayden, Norman Category:Male Characters